gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tacconi Crime Family
The Tacconi Crime Family '(based on real life ''Trafficante crime family) was the oldest and most powerful syndicate in Vice City. The only original mafia syndicate in the State of Tequesta. Like most Italian Mafias in United States, the gang established by sicilian immigrants in 1920. They're featured in ''Light & Shadow'', where they disbanded during the course of the story. History In 1920s, the city of Brooke was controlled by three major syndicates: a gang led by Carl Wellington and two Sicilian mafia led by Isdel Antonia and Sebastian Tacconi, Sr.. The two Italian family eventually forge an alliance and had a bloody war with Wellington by the 1930s for ten years, which would later called as “Blood Age”. The war ended in 1940s when Isdel and Wellington sides heavily weakened and Isdel himself are killed. Sebastian seize the control of the family and become the most powerful bosses in Brooke. The family continues to expand their turf over State of Tequesta. Sebastian known as “The Dreamer”, as he dreamed to control the entire state and have a branch in Cuba . He died of natural causes in 1954 and never achieved his ambitions. His son, Sebastian Tacconi, Jr. succeeded his father and has a greater ambitions to turn the family as the most powerful mafia in Eastern United States. Regarded as one of the most powerful mob bosses of Italian mafia, he maintained connection with The Commission in Liberty City, while secretly planned to weakened them to achieve his dream. Sebastian also involved with IAA that they’re offered them to assassinate Cuban dictator if they’re manages to expand their turf to Cuba. In early 1980s, with the new wave of profitable drug smuggling business centered in Vice City. Sebastian join the network with help from Fisherman Society and move to the city. They earn a great success, but their home in Brooke were taken down by law enforcement and newcomers. Vice City is their last stronghold, where Sebastian still optimistic that his dream will come true. He died of natural causes in 1987 before he can achieves it. Many of the mafia seniors were dead and retired, except for Sebastian only son, Maurice Tacconi, the last of Tacconi family tree. Unlike his grandfather and father however, Maurice always think that the city was enough for him, pessimist that the era of mafioso has comes to the end. This causes some of their members to lose their spirit and began to spend their money on drugs, alcohol, and women rather than contribute it for the family. Events in L&S _. Disbandment _. Turf The Tacconi control the entire Starfish Island, a wealthy neighborhood that served as residents for elite peoples, most but not all were the family gang members and associates. They built mansion hotel, villas, and various business such as café, bar, and restaurants, as income source. Every criminals already knows the island security system, but no one decide to invade it. Tacconi gang members act and dressed as innocent civilians while hang around; security cameras monitored every movements in the island; machine guns, mortals, and even an anti-air guns all placed hidden within the building and environments around. A system made by Sebastian Junior back in 1980s to protect their last stand from rival cartels. Members Don * 1920-1940 — Isdel Antonia * 1940-1954 — Sebastian Tacconi, Sr. * 1954-1987 — Sebastian Tacconi, Jr. * 1987-2017 — '''Maurice Tacconi ** 2017 — Raphael Monteiro. Maurice's cousin, acting leader promoted from underdon during L&S event Present high-rank members (2017) * Gianluca Romagnoli – Consglieri * Roman Vincenzio – Capo, killed in 2017 Other members * Andrea Acconcia – Corrupt private investigator, informant and lead interrogator of the family * Fabio Acconcia – Tacconi family soldier, twin brother of Andrea * Valentino – Maurice's personal driver who appears in several missions and a stranger/freaks side missions. Category:Gangs in Light & Shadow Category:Gangs